


Christmas Day

by ReadingIsEverything



Series: Wonderfully Different Verse [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingIsEverything/pseuds/ReadingIsEverything
Summary: Posted at midnight, sorry. Christmas with our favorite couple and their family. Please enjoy. :)





	Christmas Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AliceAbernathyRE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceAbernathyRE/gifts).



> This is for my wonderful Girlfriend. Enjoy, babe. :) They're back. Sorry this I a little late. Please enjoy anyway. :)

Alex and Astra finally had time to themselves. Christmas Eve had passed, with gifts being opened and squeals heard all around, and now the girls were off to spend time with their aunts and uncles in a giant house Cat had commandeered for the rest of the week. She had decided that it would be a wonderful chance for the rest of the family to get together all in one place without stressing Alex and Astra out. 

“Shall we do it a thousand times on the kitchen counter, Lexie?” Astra asked, her tone light as she quickly and expertly tied Ally’s hair into a long braid that almost reached her rear.  
Alex gave her wife a dirty look over Amy’s head as she swirled the little girl’s hair into a topknot. “Don’t you dare make those jokes in front of our daughters again, Astra, or I swear I’ll end you.” Her tone was playful, but with a slight edge that made Astra shiver just a little.  
“Yeah, Mama Astra, Don’t you dare,” Amy lisped, letting her slight affinity and defense of Alex show.  
“I will end you,” Ally finished, smirking so much like Astra that Alex had to do a double take.  
“Your daughter is a little too much like you, General,” Alex informed her partner as she straightened up, the braid hanging perfectly straight and with absolutely no loose hairs poking out.  
“Oh, so she’s my daughter when she does something bad?” Astra asked, mock outrage coloring her voice.

Alex leaned forward and gave her partner a conciliatory kiss. “Easy, dear one,” she said softly into the other woman’s ear. “I’m only teasing you.”  
“You’d better be,” Astra grumbled in response, though her smile was bright enough to rival the tree at Rockefeller Center.

The doorbell chimed pleasantly, instigating a rush for the door that would have rivaled the Run of The Bulls. “I gots it,” both girls yelled simultaneously, glaring at each other competitively and grabbing for the doorknob at the same time. As they scrabbled and scratched, Alex debated whether or not to step in. Finally, the fight was over and Ally came out victorious.  
“Yes!” She cheered, her braid dancing as she pulled the large, heavy wooden door open with all the strength and force in her little body. “Uncle Jake! Uncle Ray!”

The two men smiled, Jake reaching forward and scooping the giggling toddler off her feet and into his warm arms. Ray looked on, a fond, warm smile playing over his face as he watched his husband playing with their niece.

“Ray,” Alex said, hugging her brother-in-law tightly and smiling at the returned embrace. Jake lifted Amy up off the ground and twirled her around.  
“Who’s the best cop in town?” He asked her playfully.  
“Uncle Ray!” She yelled, making everyone else laugh.  
“That’s not how the game works, Officer Peralta,” Ray interjected. “YOu’re supposed to mean it for yourself.”  
“Whatever, captain.” Jake shrugged.

“Wait, huh?” Alex asked, confused beyond belief. “Aren’t you a doctor?”  
Jake and Ray exchanged conspiratorial looks over the girls’ heads. “What aren’t you telling us, Peralta?” Alex asked, her voice jokingly stern.  
“Yes, Holt, what are you not telling us?” Alex resisted the urge to laugh at the fact that her wife had sounded really formal as she had grilled Ray for information.

All eyes turned on the very noticeably blushing Jake. “I became a cop,” he blurted out, hiding his face behind his hands.   
The room was filled with applause and congratulations galore then and pats on the back for the newly minted Officer Peralta of the ninety-ninth precinct of the National City Police Department, employed under Captain Ray Holt.  
“So you’re a doctor and a cop now?” Astra asked curiously, and both women grinned at the answering nod. “Why?” Alex asked, more curiously than judgtngly. She loved Jake and she was excited as hell for him.  
“Why not?” Was his typically flippant answer. He received laughter all around.

Suddenly, the doorbell ding-donged again, bringing Aunt Cat and Aunt Kara with cupcakes, then Auntie Gina and Aunt Rosa showed up with cake and the announcement that they were getting married on what Gina called “New Year’s Eve Eve.”   
“Bad news,” Cat declared as she set her purse down on Alex and Astra’s kitchen table. “The house was booked and we couldn’t find another place.”

Groans all around from Alex and Astra. “Good news though!” The ever-cheerful and sunny Kara put in. “We can all spend Christmas Day and even New Year’s here! Plus, we have Gina and Rosa getting married.”  
The two women brightened at that revelation. “You have to take them for Valentine’s, though,” Alex bargained, receiving a nod of affirmation from Kara.

So the fun commenced. Luckily, Alex and Astra had bought gifts for everyone in advance, expecting to just hand them out a little late on the 26th. “Here’s yours, Ray. The girls have their own gifts for you and everyone else after.”

The older man carefully unwrapped his gift to reveal a new badge. “This is blank. Besides, I already have one.”  
Jake grinned as he took the item from his beloved husband. “This isn’t just an ordinary badge, Raymond,” he said, putting on a faux serious expression and a tone to match. “It’s bluetooth!” He finished in the overexcited, puppy like fashion that was typical for the young man.

Ray gave his husband a very confused look. “What do you mean Peralta?” He asked, his tone that of Captain Holt, which made everyone give Jake fearful looks like, Good luck. Jake grinned. He knew his partner was just teasing him. “Look.”  
He proceeded to show the captain how the thing worked. Just for fun he typed in “Captain Underpants,” making the nickname flash across the mini display and make everyone who could see burst out into gales of uncontrollable laughter.

“What is it, brave one?” Astra asked, since she couldn’t see the badge very clearly from her standing spot. “It says Captain Underpants!” Alex could not gather herself as she laughed and tried to catch enough breath to explain it to her befuddled partner. Astra looked flabbergasted. “Why?” She aske, making Alex smile warmly. “It’s a joke,” she explained, making the other woman nod in comprehension.

After Gina and Rosa received tickets to see Hamilton, Jake got a new fountain pen, Cat got a new journal, and Kara got a little statue of an owl for her desk, it was time for the girls to give out their gifts. They had made little cards with the help of their beloved Mama Lex and Mama Astra that said things like “World’s Best Detective” and “You’re not done till you’ve danced” and “Life’s story is still unwritten.”

Alex got a knitted sweater and a new gun, along with a stuffed body pillow. “For when your wife’s out of town,” Jake explained. Alex smiled and hugged him. “Thanks, Peralta,” she said warmly.   
They proceeded to play all manner of games that night, from Cops to Monopoly and even Trivial Pursuit. All in all, Alex thought as she surveyed all the wrapping paper and napkins littering the living room floor as she sat beside Astra on the couch (everyone else having gone to bed a half hour before) she thought this had turned out to be the greatest Christmas Day ever. She was really glad the cabin hadn’t worked out. She was still a very gay woman though. This meant she absolutely could not wait for Valentine’s day.


End file.
